hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
No. 5
No. 5 is the first single from Hollywood Undead's debut album, "Swan Songs." Overview Previously meant to be the lead single of the band's former debut album, "Hollywood Undead," the song was re-recorded for "Swan Songs." A music video for the unreleased version of the song was made, but a video for the up-to-date version was released also. Lyrics Deuce: Hollywood, we're never going down Hollywood, we're never going down Hollywood, we're never going down And all the kids in the 'hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down Charlie Scene: Start getting loud, I wanna party now If you hate on Undead, that's a party foul I only drink Mickey's, I can't afford the cans I drink so much they call me "Charlie Forty Hands" If the keg gets tapped, then you're getting capped Take your girl to the sack and I'll tack a nap Ladies, drink 'em fast so I can have a blast You got your beer gogs on and I'm getting ass Funny Man: "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" Charlie Scene: Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween You got a fake ID and you're seventeen Funny Man: I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumblebee Charlie Scene: So let's take some shots Do a beer run and flip off a cop Girls give me props and they're on my jock Paris Hilton said "that's hot" when she saw my cock! Deuce: And all the kids in the 'hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we never going down Johnny 3 Tears: I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers Scene kids, meat heads, alchies, stoners Dancing around like a bunch of faggots Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget I never claimed that I knew how to dance But I'll get drunk, get high, and pull down my pants So fuck five bucks, just fill up my cup Don't kiss me, bitch, you just threw-up Now I'm drunk as fuck, about to pass out Destination: your mother's couch Funny Man: "Dude, is it true that you screwed my mom?" Johnny 3 Tears: Fuck yeah, bro, that pussy was bomb! So I'm humping, jumping, sipping, and skipping It's nights like these that we all love living So take out your hands and throw the HU up Now wave it around like you don't give a fuck! Deuce: And all the kids in the 'hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we're never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we're never going down Funny Man: Can't stop, won't stop; Charlie, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; Johnny, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; J, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; Peters, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; Kurlzz, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; Funny, make the booty drop Can't stop, won't stop; let me see them panties drop Producer's on the dance floor, let me see your booty pop Da Kurlzz: Grab your drink, get on the floor Grab your drink and get on the flooor! Deuce: Let's dance in the 'hood Shake that ass, Hollywood And all the kids in the 'hood, come on, wave and shake your hands Hollywood, we're never going down And when you're drunk, shake that ass like you know how to dance Hollywood, we're never going down Let's dance in the 'hood Shake that ass, Hollywood Let's dance in the 'hood Shake that ass, Hollywood Unreleased version The unreleased version features minor differences compared to the released version: *The introduction features Deuce only saying "Hollywood, we're never going down" twice, replacing the rest of the portion with instrumental. *Shady Jeff says "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" instead of Funny Man. *Shady Jeff says "That's hot" at the end of Charlie Scene's verse instead of Funny Man. *Throughout Johnny 3 Tear's verse, Shady Jeff can be heard in the background backing up Johnny's vocals. *When Johnny 3 Tears says "Don't kiss me, bitch, you just threw-up," Shady Jeff can be heard making gagging noises in the background. *Shady Jeff says "Dude, is it true that you screwed my mom?" instead of Funny Man. *Shady Jeff accompanies Johnny 3 Tears when saying "So I'm humping, jumping, sipping, and skipping" instead of Funny Man. *Shady Jeff says "Check, please" at the end of Johnny 3 Tears's verse instead of J-Dog. *Funny Man says "Can't stop, won't stop; Shady, make the booty drop" in place of "Can't stop, won't stop; Peters, make the booty drop." * Funny Man says "Server, make the booty drop" since Tha server was Johnnys name when Hollywood Undead was formed *The song ends with Deuce repeating "Hollywood, we're never going down" instead of it ending with him repeating "Let's dance in the 'hood/Shake that ass, Hollywood" along with the aforementioned line. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - background vocals, bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - background vocals, vocals *J-Dog - background vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Production *Mixing, production, and mastering by Deuce, Danny Lohner, and Don Gilmore Trivia *The song's title is derived from the fact that it is the fifth track on Swan Songs. **It was also intended to be the fifth track on the unreleased album, Hollywood Undead). *In the original version, former member Shady Jeff replaced Funny Man as the stereotypical "comedic singer" throughout the song. *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *It is commonly believed that the original title of this song is "Hollywood" because of the chorus. **Though, Charlie Scene has stated in an interview that "Hollywood" was the original title of the first song written by the band, "The Kids." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2008 Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Deuce Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Da Kurlzz